The Little Child
Cast *Ariel - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Prince Eric - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Flounder - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sebastian - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Scuttle - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *King Triton - Wreck-It Ralph *Ursula - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Flotsam and Jetsam - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Grimsby - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Carlotta the Maid - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Chef Louie - Johnny Bravo *Max - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Vanessa - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Adrina - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Attina - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Adella - Bridget (Vampirina) *Alana - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Arista - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Aquata - Princess Vivian (Sofia the First) *Harold the Seahorse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Priest - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Glut The Shark - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes *The Little Child Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Child Part 2 - Kaa's Concert (Daughters of Wreck-It Ralph) *The Little Child Part 3 - Charity at the Sunken Ship *The Little Child Part 4 - Charity Meets Flap *The Little Child Part 5 - Lucy Watches Charity *The Little Child Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Child Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Child Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Child Part 9 - Loud is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Child Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Child Part 11 - Charity's Hidden Treasure *The Little Child Part 12 - Lucy's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Child Part 13 - In Loud's Kingdom *The Little Child Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Child Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Child Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Child Part 17 - Lucy Takes Charge *The Little Child Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Child Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Child Part 20 - Lucy's Wrath *The Little Child Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Child Part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Ariel LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Prince Eric Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Flounder Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Sebastian 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Scuttle Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as King Triton Lucy van Pelt.png|Lucy Van Pelt as Ursula three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Flotsam Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Jetsam Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Grimsby Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Carlotta the Maid Johnnybravo4.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Chef Louie 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Max Candace_flynn_1.png|Candace Flynn as Vanessa 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks as Adrina Going Batty-Scare B&B 5.jpg|Vampirina Hauntley as Attina Bridget 2.jpg|Bridget as Adella Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Alana Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Arista Vivian.png|Princess Vivian as Aquata Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse Chris McLean.jpg|Chris McLean as the Priest Seadragonus_Giganticus_Maximus.jpg|The Red Death as Glut the Shark Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs